In real life, when people go to travel somewhere, they may carry a camera device to take a group photo of friends and relatives at scenic spots or to record a video as a souvenir. In order to take a group photo of all the people, generally one person will hold the camera device to take a photo reversely, that is, to take a selfie. However, since the camera is bulky and inconvenient, taking selfies requires the user to hold the camera at arm-length, so the selfie photo turns out to be blurry because the hands shake and tremble. The photo image quality may not be good. In the event of more people, it is hard to take selfies fitting in everyone's face.
Various selfie stick devices have appeared on the market. The photo image quality will be improved since the shooting range can be adjusted by regulating camera-subject distances and angles by the user holding the selfie stick device. The existing selfie stick is generally split into several discrete components to be easily carried when not in use, but assembly of the selfie stick is required for use, then disassembly is required again after use. The existing selfie stick is not fully integrated. This brings lots of inconvenience to the user. The components of the selfie stick may get damaged and deformed during repeated and frequent assembly and disassembly. And the components also tend to get lost as components are scattered.